Handheld devices, including cell phones, may include one or more mechanisms for user input, such as a keypad, a joystick, or a scroll wheel. Some handheld devices emulate a joystick function using an optical sensor and some handheld devices include a touch-sensitive display screen. Input mechanisms for handheld devices are typically limited to two dimensions of control.